popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobianko wa Koi no Jumon
Lyrics Nihongo 　だって私は　シノビアン（レディー） 　合言葉は　トレビアン（ニューティー） 　女くノ一　その名はアン子 　ふりむいたら　シノビアン（ベイビー） 　防災頭巾のボヘミアン（キューティー） 　恋の手裏剣チクチクしちゃうぞ 　そうよ　時代劇と違う　今時の忍者の女の子のハートは 　忍法「ワタシヲミテミテの術」で 　恋の呪文　あなたにだけ狙い撃ち（アッパレ） 　だけどちょろっと　涙あふれたら 　分身の術でごまかすの 　（煙の中からドロンと 　　お転婆忍者のご見参） 　やっぱり私が　シノビアン（レディー） 　ヨーデル気分で　チロリアン（レイホー） 　ござる　ござれば　ぶっちゃけござれなーい（ござって） 　悔しいけど　シノビアン（ベイビー） 　抱きしめてよ　ブライアン（だーれー） 　恋のまきびし　私の行く手を　阻む・の☆（やーん） 　（L・O・V・E　lovely　アン子！ 　　L・O・V・E　lovely　アン子！） Romaji datte watashi wa Shinobian (Ready) aikotoba wa tres bien (Beauty) onna kunoichi sono na wa Anko furimuitara Shinobian (Baby) bousai zukin no Bohemian (Cutie) koi no shuriken chiku chiku shichauzo sou yo jidaigeki to chigau imadoki no ninja no onnanoko no heart wa ninpou "watashi wo mite mite no jutsu" de koi no jumon anata ni dake nerai uchi (Appare) dakedo chorotto namida afuretara funshin no jutsu de gomakasu no (kemuri no naka kara doron to otenba ninja no go kenzan) yappari watashi ga Shinobian (Ready) Yodel kibun de Tyrolean (Reihoo) gozaru gozareba bucchake gozarena~i (gozatte) kuyashii kedo Shinobian (Ready) dakishimete yo Brian (da~re~) koi no makibishi watashi no yukute wo habamu no☆(ya~n) (L-O-V-E Lovely Anko! L-O-V-E Lovely Anko!) English Translation Because I am Shinobian (Ready) The love words are tres bien (Beauty) That kunoichi girl's name is Anko I turned around after Shinobian (Baby) Disaster prevention hood's Bohemian (Cutie) I use my love shurikens to scratch you So the period drama is different nowadays, the ninja girl's heart is The art of "Look, Look at Me" in A spell that shoots only to you (Cheers) But once my overflowing tears only filter out, I hide them with my Alter Ego Jutsu (Inside the smoke disappears and The tomboy ninja is meeting you) I knew that I am Shinobian (Ready) In a yodeling mood, Tyrolean (Yahoo) I will not admit who I will be~ (gozatte) I am frustrated, Shinobian (Ready) Embrace it, Brian (who's that?) The love's caltrop, I discourage my ways☆(ya~n) (L-O-V-E Lovely Anko! L-O-V-E Lovely Anko!) Song Connections/Remixes *'忍びアン子は恋の呪文' is a sequel to ニンジャヒーロー シノビアン, NINJA HERO from pop'n music 8. *A small clip of the end of 忍びアン子は恋の呪文 plays in the Pop'n Secret Ninja Technique feat. Ninja Heroine Shinobianko unlock system in pop'n music 12 (when シノビアンコ takes over it halfway through, that is). Trivia *'忍びアン子は恋の呪文' marks the first pop'n music song composed by Kiyotaka Sugimoto since pop'n music 8. *If you hit the last notes at the end of 忍びアン子は恋の呪文 incorrectly, instead of hearing meli♥melo at the end, you'll hear an unknown man's voice instead. *'忍びアン子は恋の呪文' marks the second (and final) appearance of meli♥melo in BEMANI to date, their first appearance being in ルックス in GuitarFreaks V & DrumMania V. *The BPM changes for 忍びアン子は恋の呪文's HYPER and EX charts are the following: **HYPER chart: 170→42→340→42→340→42→340→290→150→120→90→60→42→740→170 **EX chart: 170→740→74 **Like, ニンジャヒーロー・シノビアン, 忍びアン子は恋の呪文's genre has a swastika (卍) between, instead of a star shuriken, like on the banner. **Along with this information, Japan is one of the countries to have a reverse swastika symbol. You can learn more here. Music Comment Little girl, be careful. All men are wolves! Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Videos Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 12 Iroha Category:Iroha Songs Category:Iroha AC Songs Category:Pop'n Secret Ninja Technique feat. Ninja Hero Shinobian / Ninja Heroine Shinobianko Category:Kiyotaka Sugimoto Songs